Mirror In Our Knife
by Ichie Kurosaki
Summary: Sehun percaya kisah cintanya&Luhan itu nyata.Tapi apakah dia akan tetap percaya ketika tahu semua yg Luhan lakukan adalah Manipulasi?/"Kebohongan yang kau buat akan melukai. Sebanyak kau melukai, sebanyak itu pula kau akan terluka."/HunHan/YunJae/Kyumin/KaiSo/"Ini Dark World. Di tempat inilah orang seperti kita lahir."/"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kehidupan lain?"
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sehun percaya pada kisah cintanya dan Luhan adalah nyata. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap percaya ketika tahu semua yang Luhan lakukan adalah Manipulasi?/"Kebohongan yang kau buat, akan melukai. Sebanyak kau melukai, sebanyak itu pula kau akan terluka."/HunHan/Action/Drama/"Ini Dark World. Di tempat inilah orang seperti kita lahir."/"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kehidupan lain?"/Warn:Bloody story/

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Crime and Romance Action and Drama

Boys Love

Mature

Ichie Kurosaki

Proudly Presents

_**Mirror in our Knife**_

9.00 PM  
>Busan, Korea<p>

Sekelebat bayangan berlari cepat menembus kegelapan. Kecepatanya tidak bisa dilihat jelas oleh mata. Dalam gedung tua tidak terawat itu kelebatan-kelebatan bayangan berkelebat. Terlihat sesosok orang yang berjubah biru gelap berkibar. Tidak terlihat wajahnya karena dia mengenakan masker yang setengahnya bermotif tengkorak bagian rahang dan setengahnya bertanda lingkaran dan segitiga. Tanda Kematian.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sesosok orang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam kecoklatan dan maskernya memiliki tanda lingkaran dan garis kebawah. Tanda Pemakaman.

"_Wie gets, Herr Blue Shadow_?" tanya sosok yang melepas tudungnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu itu tertiup angin. Matanya yang bulat menyipit sedikit.

(Apa kabar, Tuan Blue Shadow?)

"_Gut_, _Danke_. _Wie heiβt du?_" jawab Blue shadow dan menyeringai di dalam maskernya saat melihat Katana sang Dark Flash yang mengancam leher jenjangnya.

(Baik, Terima kasih. Siapa kau?)

"_Ich_ _bin_ _Dark_ _Flash_. _Do you know, you bothering my bussiness_" Sesosok yang dipanggil Dark Flash itu terdorong ke belakang saat Sang Blue Shadow hampir menusuk perutnya dengan Dagger.

Cling!

Katana dan Dagger mereka beradu. Jubah mereka berkibar saat keduanya dengan cepat melompat dan berusaha untuk melukai lawannya. Yang terlihat dari keduanya hanya kilatan-kilatan hitam di kegelapan.

"_I don't know, Dark Flash. But you know that's my job for wathcing you, The Tourist_" mata tajam Blue Shadow menatap langsung mata bulat milik Dark Flash yang menyipit karena menyeringai keji di balik maskernya.

"_So funny, Blue Shadow. This is Dark World. The Freedom Kingdom under every country, includely, South Korea, right_?" Dark Flash melompat ke atas bangku dan berdiri di sana tanpa kesulitan keseimbangan. Seolah dia bisa melayang.

"_I know you come from Britania with Lady Victoria. But you have to know, this is my place. And you will know what gonna happen if you play with it. I know you have power as strong as my power. So watch it untill you make me angry. And one thing, you bothering me first_" sang Blue Shadow melompat dan berdiri di sisi jendela gedung. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang keluar jendela.

Sang Dark Flash tersenyum, "Kau Kejam, Blue Shadow".

Saat itulah seseorang dengan berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk. "_Master, our job is done. We get the Diamond_".

"_Well done. Go first_!" ujarnya dan melompat anggun turun dari bangku dan tanpa bisa dilihat bawahannya dia sudah menghilang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mendarat di bawah gedung belasan lantai itu.

"_We will meet again, Blue Shadow_" bisiknya. Senyum mengembang dibalik maskernya.

ΩΩΩ

Seoul, South Korea

"Aku tahu umurku masih 19 tahun. Tapi, misi membosankan apa ini, hyung!?" pemuda yang memiliki rahang tegas itu melepar begitu saja map berisi dokumen itu ke lantai.

"Astaga! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Sehun-ah! Kau tahu kita sedang kesulitan karena Minseok baru saja diculik!" seruan namja bermata mirip panda karena kantung matanya itu membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Karena itu aku harusnya menolong Minseok" Sehun menatap tajam Kris. Namun Kris malah menyipitkan matanya yang kecil untuk mengancam Sehun. Dia tetap santai duduk di bangku di ruang kerja Sehun.

"Dengar, Wu Sehun. Jongdae sudah mencari data untukmu di dalam map itu. Baca sampai selesai, baru kau mulai tugasmu untuk menolong Minseok," Kris yang sedang duduk di bangkunya berdiri dan menarik namja bermata mirip pandan bernama Tao untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Target :_

**Byun Baekhyun**

**-17 jahre alt  
>-Shon von Byun Baekhan und Byun Chanhyun<br>-Schüller in Seoul Senior high School  
>-Zwei klasse<strong>

_Mision :_

_-Protecting son of President South Korea._

_Informasion include :  
><em>

_Lady Victoria_

_Leader from Britania Mafia  
>Knight Assassins : Xi Luhan<br>Kidnapped Kim Minseok_

_Target :  
>-Unknow<em>

_Xi Luhan  
>-Unknow<em>

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu harus apa!" Sehun mendengus dan melempar map itu ke atas meja. "Dasar hyung bodoh! Kenapa pula aku harus sekolah! Sudah tahu aku mengalami percepatan enam tahun! Kenapa aku harus benar-benar sekolah? Cih! Kelas satu?"

ΩΩΩ

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah berstandar International itu. Ini adalah tempat di mana targetnya berada. Sehun melangkah santai memasuki sekolah itu. Kebetulan ini adalah awal semester jadi Sehun akan jadi murid kelas satu. Mungkin itu akan cocok untuknya karena kebetulan dia yang paling muda di antara yang lainnya.

Tapi Sehun paling benci dibodoh-bodohi seperti ini. Karena dia harus jadi junior juga di antara kakak kelas yang bodoh. Jangan lupa, Sehun sudah menamatkan sekolahnya lima tahun lalu melalui percepatan. Seorang _assassins_ harus jauh lebih cerdas dari anak-anak biasa.

Dia menoleh saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang berjalan di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Ekspersi ragu-ragu pemuda itu membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Dan Sehun tersentak mundur sedikit saat namja itu mendekatinya.

'Sial! Namja ini mengagetkanku!' pikir Sehun terkejut.

"Apa kau tahu di mana ruang guru? Bisa tolong antarkan aku? Kumohon! Aku tahu kau pasti kelas satu 'kan? Aku kelas dua dan baru saja pindah ke Korea. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Chiba. _Onegaisimasu_! (Aku mohon!)" keluh namja itu dan dia menarik-narik lengan sweater yang Sehun kenakan.

"Ah! Bukan urusanku!" balas Sehun kesal dan menarik lengannya. Namun dia menyesalinya saat semua orang melihatnya ketika namja bermata bulat seperti rusa itu ingin menangis. "Baiklah! Kakak kelas bodoh!" keluh Sehun dan menarik tangan namja itu.

Sehun terkejut sebentar saat menyadari bahwa jari-jari tangan namja itu lebih kecil dan lebih lentik darinya. Seperti tangan seorang gadis. Dia kemudian mengamati wajah namja itu sambil berjalan bersisian. Wajah oval kecil namja itu, di sertai bibir tipis dan kulit wajah yang putih, dia seperti yeoja!

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang, _Kohai_? Hebat! Apa kau belajar bahasa Jepang?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Kau berisik!" jawab Sehun sambil mengacuhkan namja itu. "Kau tahu, kau salah minta bantuan padaku! Aku bukan contoh orang baik di Korea yang bisa kau ajak berteman!" Sehun berhenti dan menatap mata namja itu. "Jadi, jangan bicara padaku lagi!"

Namja itu mengerjap-kerjapkan mata bulat besarnya. "Tapi... siapa namamu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan namja itu.

"Tunggu! Di mana ruang gurunya?" tanya namja itu panik.

"Di atas kepalamu!" seru Sehun tanpa berbalik. Namja itu sadar dan dia sudah ada di depan ruang guru.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_! _Watashi_ _wa_ Luhan _desu_!" seru namja itu dan tersenyum senang dengan mata bulatnya yang berkerlap-kerlip. (Terimakasih! Aku Luhan!)

ΩΩΩ

Baekhyun berjalan melintasi koridor dan langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja berambut abu-abu menghalangi langkahnya. Sepertinya dia kelas satu mengingat warna dasi yang dikenakannya. Saat itulah Baekhyun mematung ketika mereka bertatapan. Mata tajam namja tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun takut.

Namun Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega saat namja itu melewatinya. Dia kembali melangkah ke kelas, dia duduk di bangkunya dan menghela napas. Tidak memiliki teman satu orang pun memang satu paket dengan menjadi anak presiden. Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan hanya bisa pasrah. Dia lebih baik tidak memiliki teman dari pada memiliki teman bermuka dua.

"Chanyeol! Kau kemana kemarin?" suara temannya terdengar dan terlihat seorang namja tinggi memasuki kelas. "Kau itu sering sekali tidak masuk sekolah!"

Beberapa yeoja mendekati Chanyeol ketika namja jangkung itu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka sekali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun walaupun mereka jarang mengobrol. Baekhyun diam saja karena tahu itu lebih baik dari pada dia duduk sendiri.

"Aku kan sakit. Ibuku suka begitu! Hahaha! Dia memaksaku tidak masuk sekolah. Dia akan mengancam membawaku ke rumah sakit jika aku sekolah! Hahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak melirik Baekhyun yang suka menatapnya ketika dia tertawa. Baekhyun akui, dia menyukai Chanyeol.

ΩΩΩ

"Hoy! Sehun!" seru seorang namja berkulit tan. "Ayo main basket!" namja itu merangkul Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau! Bagaimana mungkin!" Sehun mendorong namja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

"Hahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali!" kata namja itu dan menarik Sehun ke lapangan basket yang kosong. "Aku cuma lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Kau pikir aku tidak ingin menyelamatkan sepupuku? Aku akan mencekik sang Lady" seringai muncul dari wajah tampan namja itu. "Panggil aku Jongin!"

Sehun menangkap bola yang dilempar namja bernama Jongin itu. "Jangan sok kau Kim Jongin! Cih! Kau kan lebih lemah dariku" Sehun mulai mendribble bolanya dan melakukan dunk. Keduanya bermain bola basket di lapangan sepi itu. Mereka membolos pelajaran pertama.

"Memang kau dapat tugas apa dari Kris?" tanya Jongin. Dia melepas jasnya dan melipat siku kemejanya.

"Aku? Melindungi anak president. Aku kan ketua _council_. Kalau kau?" Sehun kembali memainkan bolanya.

"Aku harus menangkap seseorang. Dia ada di sekolah ini dan dia mengetahui keberadaan Umin hyung. Dia terjebak dalam _Dark_ _World_. Aku masih tidak tahu tentang orang ini. Dia seperti bukan orang jahat" Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Meski sirat khawatir masih ada di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mengenalnya. Sebaiknya jangan, kalau dia wanita kau bisa jatuh cinta seperti di film-film" ejek Sehun. Dia menghindar ketika Jongin menimpuknya dengan bola.

"Kris hyung kan sudah bilang, kau jangan terlalu banyak menonton!" seru Jongin kesal.

"Itu salah Kris hyung sendiri. Kenapa dia memberiku banyak waktu senggang?" Sehun acuh dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongin dan menyusulnya.

"Kelas" jawab Sehun. Namun dia malah mengarah ke kantin.

ΩΩΩ

"Namamu siapa?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang jarang ditanyakan orang pada Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya itu masih wajar jika yang bertanya adalah namja asal Jepang seperti Luhan yang merupakan murid baru di kelasnya.

"_Watashi wa Baekhyun desu. Yoroshiku, ne_, Luhan-kun" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Selagi Luhan masih mau berteman dengannya, kenapa tidak? Toh, hanya sebentar sebelum Luhan menjauhinya seperti anak-anak lain. (Aku Baekhyun. Salam kenal)

"Wah, Baekhyun! Kau bisa bahasa jepang juga. Apa kau mau ke kantin? Aku tidak tahu jalan ke kantin" Luhan menarik-narik lengannya. Baekhyun mengikuti saja. Sampai mereka di kantin, ternyata beberapa siswa sedang menonton guru yang memarahi murid.

"Kalian baru murid kelas satu saja sudah bikin ulah! Kalian ini niat sekolah atau tidak, hah? Jawab!" seru guru itu marah. Ternyata ada dua murid kelas satu yang sedang di marahi.

"Tidaak!" jawab kedua murid itu dengan wajah santai dan berpura-pura lugu.

"Kalian ini benar-benar! Kalian tahu berapa uang yang orang tua kalian habiskan untuk menyekolahkan kalian berdua di sini? Kalian ini kembar kan? Kim Sehun! Kim Jongin!" guru itu benar-benar geram. "Sekarang kalian lari keliling lapangan basket 50 kali! Cepat!" guru itu memukul bokong Sehun dan Jongin dengan penggaris membuat Sehun dan Jongin segera melarikan diri.

Murid-murid yang menonton tertawa. Baekhyun membeku saat tahu bahwa salah satu namja itu adalah namja yang menatapinya tajam di koridor. Namja itu Kim Sehun. Namja itu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun karena ketika namja itu lari, namja itu meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Ooh, jadi namanya Kim Sehun? Hebat!" seru Luhan senang. "Kau lihat Baekhyun-kun! Tadi dia melihat ke sini! Dia pasti melihatku!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Luhan yang matanya berkerlap-kerlip. Baru kali ini Baekhyun menemukan mata seindah mata Luhan. Namun Baekhyun lebih merasa khawatir setelah mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Apa kau menyukai namja itu, Luhan-ah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Karena dia menyadari, dia bukan saja akan dijauhi Luhan, namun juga dibencinya.

"YA! Namja itu sangat keren! Dia yang membantuku mencari ruang guru. Kyaa! Dia juga jago bahasa jepang sepertimu, Baekhyun-kun! Pokoknya aku suka Sehun-sama!" jawab Luhan dan berputar-putar. Beberapa orang melihat tingkah konyolnya dan tertawa geli.

Kalau begini jadinya, Baekhyun yakin Luhan akan sangat membencinya.

ΩΩΩ

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, bukan?" sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Baekhyun membuatnya menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mengumpat karena orang ini adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Ka-kau siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan memungut buku-bukunya. Namja yang memiliki rahang tegas itu ikut membantunya memungut buku-bukunya.

"Aku Kim Sehun. Aku boleh minta nomer ponselmu?" Sehun tidak hanya menatapnya tajam, namun juga memberikan senyuman miring. Senyuman yang membuat wajah namja di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara lain membuat Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. "Baekhyun?"

"Ah, tidak ada, Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun kembali memunguti buku-bukunya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat Sehun menaruh buku-buku yang sudah diambilnya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. "Namja _freak_!"

Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan entah ada apa tetapi tatapan namja itu padanya berbeda. "Aku lihat Luhan, dan ada di belakangmu tadi".

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola dan dia benar-benar terkejut. "Luhan? Apa dia melihatku bersama namja tadi?"

"Ya, sejak kau menjatuhkan buku-bukumu" jawab Chanyeol membuat dada Baekhyun mencelos. Baekhyun yakin, dia akan jauh _dibenci_ lebih dari sebelumnya.

ΩΩΩ

Author notes:

ehm, ehm.

Halo, para Readerdeul.

Maaf sebelumnya. Ichie tahu Ichie inii Author Newbie dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Ichie masih jauh dan tulisan Ichie masih jelek banget dibandingkan Author pro di FFn. jadi, Ichie gak ada maksud buat sok atau apa pun dalam penulisan Ichie. maaf, jika bahasa asing dalam ff ini buat kalian muak atau gak niat baca. kalo emang gak minat baca ff Ichie, ya, gak usah dibaca. tapi terima kasih udah mampir di sini dan ngasih review yang bagus buat Ichie. akan Ichie kurangin bahasa asingnya, dan membenarkan penulisan huruf jepang Ichie.

tapi gak perlu ngusir Ichie juga dari sini. Ichie terima kritiknya, tapi ini 'kan tempat umum. kenapa Ichie harus pergi ke tempat lain?  
>Ichie bakal jujur sama Minna-san, kalo Ff ini tuh belum sempurna dan belum Ichie tamatin. Ichie baru selesaiin chapter 2. Bahasa asing di sini dimasukin untuk nunjukin kalo mereka tuh gak ngomong pake bahasa yang sama karena asal mereka aja udah beda. itu perlu untuk penjelasan cerita.<p>

maaf, kalo ff ini gak sesuai sama keinginan Reader sensei. jika sensei ingin ff ini dihapus. akan saya hapus. silahkan balas aja. tapi, kenapa sensei ini gak pake akun? jadi bisa jelaskan pada Ichie kenapa Ichie itu sok. tolong dijawab.

Maaf buat Reader lain. Silahkan Review untuk mengomentari FF ini. apa ff ini harus dihapus atau tidak. jika mayoritas ingin ff ini dihapus, akan segera Ichie hapus.

Maaf, maaf, maaf. Ichie akan buat fanfic HunHan lain yang lebih bagus dari ini untuk membayar kesalah Ichie ini.  
>Annyeong...!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary : Sehun percaya pada kisah cintanya dan Luhan adalah nyata. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap percaya ketika tahu semua yang Luhan lakukan adalah Manipulasi?/"Kebohongan yang kau buat, akan melukai. Sebanyak kau melukai, sebanyak itu pula kau akan terluka."/HunHan/YunJae/Kyumin/KaisSoo/Action/Drama/"Ini Dark World. Di tempat inilah orang seperti kita lahir."/"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kehidupan lain?"/Warn:Bloody story/

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Crime and Romance Action and Drama

Boys Love

Mature

Ichie Kurosaki

Proudly Presents

_**Mirror in our Knife**_

"Kau Kim Sehun, bukan?"

Sehun yang sedang tidur di lantai atap membuka matanya dan menemukan namja tadi pagi yang mengganggunya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Kasar sekali" ujar Luhan dan duduk di sebelah namja berambut abu-abu itu. "Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun? Kulihat kau meminta nomer ponselnya".

"Aku? Aku tidak ada niat memacarinya" Sehun menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan juga, ya? Katakan niatmu yang sebenarnya! Kau pasti tahu aku tertarik padamu, tapi kau malah mendekati temanku" Luhan menggoncang tubuh Sehun.

"Apa orang Jepang itu selalu tidak tahu malu sepertimu!?" seru Sehun kesal dan bangkit untuk duduk. Namun dia makin maju dan menunduk sambil menindih tubuh Luhan hingga namja itu tergeletak ke lantai.

"A-Apa!?" wajah Luhan memerah dan dia tidak sekuat Sehun yang menahan bahunya. Kedua lengan pemuda itu mengapit kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padaku, bukan?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang merona. Namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya membuat rambut pirangnya berantakan.

"Kyaa! _HENTAI_!(mesum!)" seru Luhan panik. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat kepanikan namja cantik itu. Dia menduduki perut Luhan dan mengusap rambut pirangnya. Sehun terkejut merasakan rambutnya jauh lebih lembut dari yang terlihat. Apa lagi melihat wajah merona Luhan yang terlihat manis di matanya.

"Menarik" gumam Sehun. Namun dia terkejut saat melihat kalung yang dikenakan Luhan. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi Luhan. "Kau Xi Luhan?!"

"Uh? Iya. Namaku Shi Luhan. Kenapa?" Luhan bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. Dia menatap bingung pada Sehun yang melihatnya begitu terkejut.

"_Well, well, well. I haven't expectation will meet you in this condition. Tell me, _XiLuhan_, what Lady Vicky want in this school_?" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Berencana menahan Luhan untuk keluar dari atap. Dia mendelik tajam pada kalung berbandul lingkaran dan garis lurus salib di dada Luhan.

"Apa?" tatapan bingung Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus. "Sehun-sama? Aku memang bisa bahasa , apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa itu Lady Vicky?"

Sehun mengeluarkan daggernya membuat Luhan terkejut ketakutan. Dia melesat secepat kilat dan sudah ada dihadapan Luhan. Dagger itu menempel pada leher Luhan dan menjepitnya di pagar kawat. "_I haven't time to jokes, _XiLuhan_. Tell me! What Lady Victoria want and where is my brother_, Kim Minseok!?"

"Ini tidak lucu, Kim Sehun! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Apa kau mau membunuhku? Astaga! Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekatimu lagi! Katakan saja kalau kau itu normal dan menyukai gadis!" Luhan memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan menitikan sedikit air mata.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan menemukan luka di pelipisnya. Dia merasa tidak tega melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti itu. Lady Victoria memang memiliki rencana sempurna. Dia bahkan melukai _Knight_ _Assassin_-nya sendiri. Sehun simpan daggernya dan mengecup sisi mata Luhan untuk menghapus air matanya. "Aku ini _biseks_".

Mata rusa Luhan yang membola membuat Sehun tersenyum miring. Sehun suka sekali melihat beragam ekspresi di wajah Luhan. Dan Sehun mulai mengatur rencananya. Dari pada menjaga Baekhyun, lebih baik menjaga Luhan yang membawanya pada Minseok. Sehun sentuh pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya. "Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Tidak" Sehun menyeringai dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan. Dia agak terkejut merasakan betapa rampingnya pinggang itu. Dia lihat ekspresi Luhan yang kesal dan merasa jengkel. Melihat bermacam ekspresi dari wajah cantik itu, membuatnya merasakan hal yang telah hilang. Rasa _hidup_. "Katakan padaku, Xi Luhan, kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Oh, emm, orang tuaku kecelakaan. Lalu aku pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama bibiku. Bibiku agak galak dan suka memerintah. Tapi dia tidak protes ketika aku minta uang jajan. Jadi aku sedang mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk pindah dan membiayai hidupku sendiri. Aku menemukan rekening yang ditinggalkan orangtuaku. Uangnya banyak sekali sampai aku tidak bisa menghitung angka nolnya. Aku akan menggunakan uang itu untuk kuliah!"

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut pirang Xi Luhan. Pipinya terasa kaku karena dia tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali merengut. "Kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Apartemenku terlalu luas untuk kutinggali sendiri".

Saat itu Sehun ingin sekali menembak kepalanya sendiri. Dia membawa musuh ke dalam markasnya. Tapi ini adalah umpan bagus. Bila dia bisa memenjarakan _Knight_ _Assassins_ musuh, senjata apa yang bisa sang Lady _fucking_ itu gunakan? Kecuali Baekhyun tertangkap. Sehun yakin Kris akan menggantung dirinya.

Namun Sehun jauh lebih cerdik untuk bisa ditipu oleh sang Lady. Memangnya dia hanya punya satu tempat tinggal? Sehun terlalu banyak uang untuk hanya memiliki satu apartemen. Dia bahkan punya dua gedung untuk koleksinya. Hey, _man_, itu _investasi_!

Mata rusa Luhan berkerlap-kerlip dan Sehun bisa melihatnya. Dia pikir itu pelangi. Namun wajah imut Luhan membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi itu. Luhan mengaduh sakit ketika dia lepas tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau _tetap_ berwajah datar setelah mencubit pipi orang lain? Tidak! Setelah kau menodongkan pisau ke leher orang lain!"

Sehun tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. "Jadi, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima tawaran itu setelah kau berusaha menebas leherku!?" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Tapi akan kupikirkan karena kau begitu tampan".

Pipi merona Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum miring. Menarik!

ΩΩΩ

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, bukan?" namja bermata besar itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat besarnya yang polos. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Baekhyun terkejut sebentar dan menatap mata yang indah itu. Dia ingin sekali punya mata bagus seperti itu. "Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kita 'kan sekelas. Aku sering melihatmu ketika pulang. Makanya kupikir kita searah. Tapi kalau kau sudah naik mobil, aku jalan sendiri saja. Aku hanya ingin berteman saja" memiringkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo berkedip. Pemandangan imut seperti itu membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak boneka seperti itu!?

"Ayo! Kita jalan saja sambil mengobrol!" seru Baekhyun senang. Dia merangkul Kyungsoo yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di tikungan dan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya menghela napasnya. Dia baru saja akan melangkah untuk mengikuti Baekhyun ketika dia menabrak bahu seseorang. Dua murid kelas satu. Murid yang dalam sehari langsung terkenal di kantin. Dua murid yang ternyata bersaudara.

"Bisa kalian minggir?" tanya Chanyeol. Berani sekali dua adik kelas ini. Dia yakin keduanya merupakan berandalan mengingat sikap mereka. Namun dia tidak memiliki urusan dalam hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Apa kau _agen_ dari pemerintah? Pasti Byun Baekhyun punya seorang _protektor_ yang dikirim ayahnya, ya?" Chanyeol tahu, yang berkulit tan ini bernama Jongin. Namun namja tanpa ekspresi di sebelahnya ini lebih mengganggu.

"Boleh kami pinjam pistolmu? Kami ingin berkelahi dengan berandalan dari sekolah lain. Pasti keren" ya, Chanyeol benar. Namja itu lebih berbahaya. Namun tidak lebih menyebalkan dari yang satunya.

"Minggir kalian! Dengar, kalau kalian membocorkan identitasku, kalian sendiri yang bermasalah" tegas Chanyeol dan berusaha menghindar. Namun kedua namja itu lebih keras kepala.

"Boleh lihat kartu namamu? Setelah itu kau boleh pergi" itu adalah permintaan yang membuang waktu Chanyeol. Namun lebih membuang waktu Chanyeol lagi jika dia menolaknya. Maka dia tunjukan tanda pengenalnya dan kemudian menerobos keduanya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Jongin dan Sehun saling menyeringai. "_Time_ _to_ _show_!"

ΩΩΩ

Baekhyun suka sekali melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Namja itu begitu manis di matanya. Aneh sekali dia tidak menyadari jika sekarang mereka itu sekelas. Dan menyenangkan jika mengetahui ternyata arah pulang mereka searah.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mereka berada di gang sepi. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, namun dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan dia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tahu firasatnya benar ketika beberapa orang yang bertopeng muncul. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari kebodohannya. Dia menatap mata besar Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi air mata. Bodoh kau Baekhyun...

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"_Mi-mianhae_, Baekhyun-ah! _Mianhae_!" isakan Kyungsoo saat itu benar-benar menusuk hati Baekhyun. Apa yang ayahnya katakan memang benar, '_Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kau percaya_'.

Beberapa orang itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba membekapnya. Namun seseorang datang dan memukul orang-orang bertopeng itu. Baekhyun mengenalnya.

"Chan-hmph!" Baekhyun menoleh sambil membesarkan mata sipitnya ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya. Orang itu berambut hitam berantakan dan mengenakan masker. Tapi matanya tidak asing untuk Baekhyun.

"Sstt!" orang itu melepas Baekhyun. Tapi dia mendekati Kyungsoo yang menatap sekeliling dengan liar dan ketakutan. Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat berhadapan dengan orang yang mengenakan tudung dan jubah itu. "Do Kyungsoo..." desisan orang itu hanya dapat didengar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membelalak saat orang itu menutup mulut Kyungsoo dan membiusnya. Kyungsoo pingsan saat itu juga. Dia kemudian beralih pada seseorang yang menolongnya. Chanyeol dan seseorang yang lain yang berambut abu-abu dan mengenakan masker. Ada lima orang bertopeng yang berusaha mendekati Baekhyun namun ditahan keduanya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar kala orang yang bermasker itu menusuk perut salah seorang yang bertopeng. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang digendong oleh orang tadi. Dalam satu kedipan mata Baekhyun, keduanya menghilang.

Semua orang bertopeng itu menatap terkejut pada sesosok bermasker dengan rambut abu-abu.  
>"<em>Blue<em> _shadow! How dare you! Lady will revenge_!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tercekat saat dalam sekejap orang bertopeng yang tadi berbicara kini sedang meregang nyawa. Karena di ulu hati orang itu sudah tertancap belati. Dan tusukan-tusukan dari orang asing dengan jubah dan masker itu membuat semua orang bertopeng penculik itu terkapar.

"_You will be better to shut up your mouth_" ujar orang dengan masker itu. Baekhyun perhatikan lebih teliti. Ada gambar segitiga di atas lingkaran dan diiringi dua cekungan di kedua sisi masker orang itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu itu lambang apa.

Dia dan Chanyeol tersentak ketika orang itu menatap ke arah mereka. _"W-Who_ _are_ _you?"_ tanya Baekhyun saat orang itu melangkah mendekatinya. Tapi Chanyeol menghadang orang itu tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"_Romantic_" desisnya. Matanya yang menatap Baekhyun tajam mengingatkan Baekhyun jika dia pernah melihat mata itu. "_You_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _know_" jawabnya dan dia menghilang dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendekati Chanyeol yang jatuh terduduk. "Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu".

"Tapi, Kyungsoo diculik!" seru Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kau harus pulang! Apa kau masih belum sadar? Dia yang ingin menculikmu! Dia yang membawamu ke sini!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat namja imut itu mendesah dan mengangguk.

ΩΩΩ

Rumah besar di daerah Seoul itu masih terang di tengah malam. Tao masih melayani Kris yang kini duduk di ruang tamu bersama anggota keluarga Wu yang lain. Mereka merupakan kelompok _Jugeum_. Atau bisa dikategorikan kelompok mafia bernama _klan_ Jugeum.

Klan yang terdiri dari kolega Wu dan klan Kim. Kolega Wu adalah ketua dari Jugeum yang bekerja sama dengan keluarga Kim. Kolega Wu terdiri dari Kris Wu dan partnernya, Wu Taozi dengan _knight_ _assassin_ Wu Sehun. Keluarga Kim memiliki ketua Kim Joonmyun yang menikahi adik Kris, Wu Lay, dengan _Knight_ _assassins_ Kim Jongin.

Ada Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo di ruangan itu. Meja dan sofa mewah yang sangat elegan. Beberapa _maid_ melangkah keluar ketika Tao masuk dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Tao dan melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa single dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terikat. "Kenapa kalian mengikatnya? Lepaskan!" hardik Tao kesal.

Jongin melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka penutup matanya perlahan. Mata bulat besar Kyungsoo mengalirkan air mata dan namja itu terisak kecil.

"Kai! Kau menakutinya!" seru Sehun serius. Saat itu juga Jongin menimpuk namja itu dengan tali.

Tao mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengusap air matanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao lembut dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Mama, kau membuat Kai cemburu!" seru Sehun lagi. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Seperti julukannya, sang _Poker_ _Face_.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan _Codename_?" tanya Jongdae. Codename adalah nama samaran dalam dunia mafia. Contohnya Codename Jongin adalah Kai.

"Sudah jelas, ada orang luar" jawab Sehun santai. Dia lihat Jongin mendengus. "Bukan orang luar juga sih. Aku yakin Kai akan menikahinya tahun depan" saat itulah seringai Sehun mengembang melihat wajah merah merona Jongin. Tao tersenyum tipis sedangkan yang lain tertawa. Kris sendiri hanya mendengus.

"Aku bingung, dari mana sifat jahil Sehun. Padahal Baba Wu saja dingin seperti itu dan Mama juga orang yang serius. Kau pasti anak angkat Sehun!" cerca Jongin kesal apalagi melihat seringai Sehun makin lebar.

"Aku bayi _tabung_, kalau kau mau tahu!" ujar Sehun dan sekali lagi ditimpuk oleh Jongin.

"Nah, bisakah kita kembali serius?" tanya Kris dan menarik lengan Sehun agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sendiri langsung membeku disamping Jongin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, Kyungsoo, bisakah kau cerita kenapa kau membantu penculikan Baekhyun?" tanya Tao langsung pada inti. Saat itu juga suasana langsung mendingin dan semua menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo dengan serius.

ΩΩΩ

Malam semakin larut dan semakin dingin. Bulan separuh menerangin kegelapan di kota Busan. Semua orang sudah terlelap di malam ini. Terdengar teriakan dari sebuah gang gelap di daerah kumuh itu. Teriakan dari orang yang tersiksa.

"Lady ingin dia mati dan kita bisa mengambil hartanya dalam lemarinya. Ada kunci di sana, Dark Flash" ujar seorang gadis dengan masker dan rambutnya yang panjang.

"_Well_, _done_" sahut Dark Flash dan menebaskan katananya ke kepala seorang pria yang kejang-kejang di kakinya. Kepala yang sudah putus itu menggelinding di tanah menjauhi badannya.

"Tingkat kematian di negara ini meningkat setelah kedatangan kita sebesar 15%. Apa kau akan menambahkan tingkat kekejiannya?" tanya seorang gadis lain. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap mayat di kaki Dark Flash. Dia tendang kepala itu menjauhi dirinya.

"Ini pekerjaanku" secepat bayangan, sang Dark Flash menghilang.

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note :

Holla, Minna-san! /peyuk cium

Mungkin update selanjutnya bakal tengah akhir bulan ini. karena Ichie ada UTS dan harus fokus. kalo enggak, matilah Ichie. (=_=) Oh, ya, Minna-san. sebenernya FF ini gak ada Sex contentnya. Tidakkah kalian tahu, kalau Ichie masih di bawah umur. Yui-chan saja menyerah. (0-0) Tapi kalian bisa request lewat Review. apakah kalian ingin Lemon yang asem dan menyegarkan. Biar Tanashiko Yui-sama saja yang bertanggung jaawab. HAHAHAHA! Rate-M di ff iniiiii karena banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak bermoral. haha, gak gitu juga sih. untuk jaga-jaga aja. YOOKKK! Silahkan Review!

/bungkuk/

Sebelumnya... Terima Kasih Minna-san! /lari sambil nangis dengan ingus/

Karena kalian semua, ff ini gak jadi saya hapus dan saya akan tamatin ff ini jika yang diatas mengizinkan. komentar lah, minna-san, tapi yang membangun. Ichie masih harus banyak belajar. supaya bisa jadi anak pintar. (0.0)b

oh, ya, apakah kalian bisa menebak, aapaa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan mengungkap semua misteri di sini? /PLAK!/

/Sok misterius lo!/

/Sok keren lo!/

=-= okay minna-san. Ichie minta maaf. Tunggu chap berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary : Sehun percaya pada kisah cintanya dan Luhan adalah nyata. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap percaya ketika tahu semua yang Luhan lakukan adalah Manipulasi?/"Kebohongan yang kau buat, akan melukai. Sebanyak kau melukai, sebanyak itu pula kau akan terluka."/HunHan/Action/Drama/"Ini Dark World. Di tempat inilah orang seperti kita lahir."/"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kehidupan lain?"/Warn:Bloody story/

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Crime and Romance Action and Drama

Boys Love

Mature

_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

Proudly Presents

_**Mirror in our Knife**_

Deutchland, Germany

Sebuah mansion mewah di pinggir kota Deuthcland itu, terlihat beberapa orang berlari keluar menuju halaman dan masuk ke mobil.

Dor! Dor!

Seseorang lagi menyusul dengan cepat memasuki mobil. Kemudian mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan mansion yang besar itu.

"_VATER_!" jerit anak lelaki yang berdiri di tangga. Namun matanya hanya bisa membelalak saat sosok pria yang dia panggil Vater itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke sisi ibunya yang bersimpuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang bocor. "_MUTTER_!"

"Sehun! _Lari!_" seru ibunya sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bola mata Sehun melebar dengan penuh kengerian. Ibunya merogoh sakunya dan melakukan panggilan menggunakan ponsel. "Sehun, jika ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi_. Katakan, klan _Capiano_ mengnyerang keluaga kita. Sekarang, LARI!_"

Sehun mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan ibunya dan berlari menembus kegelapan. Dia terus berlari meski terjatuh beberapa kali hingga menyebabkan luka di tubuhnya. Dia berlari dan berlari hingga dia lelah dan terjerembab tak sadarkan diri.

ΩΩΩ

"HAH! Hah! Hah! Hah...!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang kini bermandikan keringat dingin. Dia mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu. Mimpi buruknya sejak dia kecil itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"_Vater, Mutter, unsere familien ist zertrümmert_," lirih Sehun. Dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya dalam tidur.

("Ayah, Ibu, Keluarga kita hancur.")

ΩΩΩ

"_Ohayou_, Sehun-sama!" sapa Luhan di depan gerbang. Dia segera menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan sambil menguap. "Kau mengantuk? Apa kau tidak tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Hm" sahut Sehun seadanya. Dia lirik Luhan yang mempautkan bibirnya kesal akan tanggapan Sehun yang acuh.

"Sehun-san, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan bersama ya!?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun berhenti ketika melihat _name_ _tag_ di dada Luhan.

Shi Ru Han

"Aku pikir penulisan namamu menggunakan huruf X" kata Sehun dan agak menunduk menyejajarkan diri pada Luhan. Wajah Luhan merona menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan Sehun. Dia menarik napas berat dengan degup jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Apa lagi dia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu harum.

"Dalam penulisan Jepang, namaku ditulis seperti ini," sahut Luhan dan memundurkan wajahnya. Dia memandang liar kesekeliling. "A-aku pergi dulu! _Ja_ _Mata!"_ dia berlari mendahului Sehun menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sehun tersenyum miring mengamati wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Shi Ru Han? _So_ _genius_".

ΩΩΩ

Langkah Chanyeol ke kelasnya terasa berat. Pikirannya penuh dengan Baekhyun yang kini tahu identitas aslinya. Ketika dia masuk ke kelasnya, dia lihat Baekhyun yang melengos ketika mereka bertatapan. Kemudian beralih ke meja Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Yo! Chanyeol! Kami pikir kau bolos lagi" ujar salah satu temannya. Dia mendengus sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Namja bermata sipit itu berjengit.

"Kalian tahu kemana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dan menyadari jika Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya. Beberapa temannya menoleh memandangnya.

"Aku kerumahnya kemarin, sepi sekali! Katanya sih, dia pindah rumah ke tempat sepupunya. Dan sekarang, dia pindah kelas karena beberapa alasan" ujar salah satu temannya.

"Bukankah dia kemarin pulang bersama..." salah satu gadis melirik Baekhyun dengan sengaja. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"ASTAGA! Kalian mau tahu sesuatu yang heboh!?" salah satu gadis lainnya yang terlihat modis masuk kelas dengan heboh membuat semua perhatian teralih. "Ternyata Kyungsoo-ya itu sepupunya Kim Sehun!"

"WUA! Bagus sekali! Kyungsoo itu kan baik sekali. Dia pasti mau membantuku mendekati Sehun!"

"Sayang sekali dia malah pindah kelas sekarang. Entah apa penyebabnya!" gadis yang menyindir itu melirik sinis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin menunduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Keningnya berkerut mencoba mengingat siapa itu Kim Sehun dan hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo. Apa orang yang membawa lari Do Kyungsoo itu Kim Sehun?

ΩΩΩ

Seorang namja manis sedang memainkan komputernya dan asal mengutak-atiknya. Dia melirik Jongdae yang sedang serius dan Sehun yang tertidur di sofa dengan buku terbuka menutupi kepalanya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan tertidur sambil membaca.

"Kalian tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" ujar Jongin yang datang sambil membawa kantong keripik kentang dan memakannya santai saja duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Ruang kantor yang hanya diisi oleh Yesung dan Henry itu terlihat sepi. Datanglah Taeyeon dan langsung merangkul Jongin.

"_Hallo, my darling!_ Bagaimana sekolahmu?" dia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jongin lalu duduk di mejanya.

"HAH! Betapa mudahnya meretas arsip pemerintahan!" seru Yesung girang. Dia melirik Jongin. "Sini kau! Ini data Park Chanyeol yang kau mau".

"Siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" Junsu mendekati Jongin dan mengambil beberapa keripik kentangnya.

"Dia agen kepolisian yang menjaga anak Presindent. Jadi dia memiliki kakak yang bekerja di bidang yang sama? Kakaknya detektif pemerintah!" Jongin mengangguk.

"Bukankah jika seperti ini harus melindungi keluarganya? Bisa saja kakaknya dalam bahaya" komentar Jongdae. Dia mengernyit merasa janggal.

"Kita bisa menggali informasi dari kakaknya. Lihat! Dia yang menangani kasus penjualan Diamond Black. Dia juga yang menyelidiki keterkaitan datangnya Britania. Sudah jelas dia dalam bahaya!" Henry menunjuk pada layar komputernya yang juga meretas data pemerintahan.

"Kakak dan adik. Sama-sama cari mati" sahut Sehun tanpa merubah posisinya sedikit pun.

Taeyeon memutar kedua bola matanya kesal karena sikap Sehun. "Junsu-ya, kau lebih baik menyelidiki soal detektif ini. Bisa jadi dia dalam bahaya".

"Park Yoochun, hm? Apa aku harus memiliki investasi baru?" Junsu menatap saudara-saudaranya dan tersenyum gembira. Misi baru untuknya.

ΩΩΩ

Baekhyun sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya yang mulai sepi. Ini sudah jam pulang. Hari ini terasa sedikit ringan untuk Baekhyun, karena Luhan mulai bersikap biasa lagi padanya. Memang seperti itu kan, pergaulan antar remaja. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa senang karena kehadiran Luhan.

Namun, kini dia memiliki masalah baru dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol sang body guard-nya. Dia merasa kesal pada Chanyeol karena ternyata pemuda itu bukan teman sekelas biasa. Justru dia memiliki keterkaitan erat dengan keluarganya.

Apa Baekhyun harus menyukuri kenyataan ini?

Entahlah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Do Kyungsoo yang berjalan bersama Kim Jongin. Apa Kyungsoo tidak merasa bersalah setelah mencoba mengorbankan dirinya kemarin? Buktinya namja bermata bulat itu sedang tertawa-tawa sekarang.

Baru saja dia akan mendekati Kyungsoo, dilihatnya Park Chanyeol sudah menghampiri keduanya dan berbicara sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Chanyeol terkesan menuntut ketika mengatakan sesuatu dan Jongin balas membisikinya membuat Chanyeol membeku.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Apa yang mereka bicarakan membuat Baekhyun penasaran meski dia tahu itu bukan urusannya.

"BAEKKI!"

Baekhyun terperanjat dan kemudian menoleh untuk menemukan Luhan yang nyengir ceria padanya. Astaga! Makhluk satu ini sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun naik turun. Dia balas tersenyum senang. "Bisa tidak, kau pelankan suaramu sedikit?"

Luhan tertawa dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Dia memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung saat Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Deg! Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak enak ditatap dingin seperti itu.

Apa Chanyeol akan memusuhinya? Meski Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mendekatinya karena tugasnya, namun dia melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghilangkan sedikit rasa kesepiannya.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Luhan. Namun kemudian dia terlihat cerah. "Oh, iya! Kau harus menebak! Dengan siapa aku akan pulang?"

Satu-satunya orang yang disukai Luhan secara _tidak_ normal hanya satu. Yaitu manusia yang menurut Baekhyun juga _tidak_ normal. "Kim Sehun?"

"KYAA! Kau benar sekali!" sorak Luhan membuat mereka agaknya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa yang masih melintas. "Ya sudah! Aku duluan! _Jaa_!"

ΩΩΩ

Beberapa murid mengeluarkan motor dan mobil mereka dari parkiran. Sehun sendiri bersandar santai pada motor _sport_ hitamnya. Dia melirik tak peduli pada Jongin yang membonceng Kyungsoo. Keduanya pergi dengan motor _sport_ Jongin yang melaju kencang.

Tak berapa lama Sehun menunggu sampai Luhan datang dengan wajah cerah. Beberapa murid perempuan menatap sebal pada Luhan. Namun namja asal Hokkaido itu terlihat tak peduli.

"Sehuna! Apa kau menunggu lama?" Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia menunggu Sehun menaiki motornya kemudian dia duduk di belakang Sehun. "Nah, ayo!"

Sehun lajukan motornya menuju rumah Luhan. "Kapan kau mau pindah dan tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Luhan melalui kaca spion. Dia arahkan kaca itu sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Luhan.

"Eh!? Kau serius?" Luhan terlihat terkejut. Dia kemudian memandang berkeliling. Salah tingkah, dia membetulkan letak helm yang dipakainya.

Sehun menajamkan tatapannya pada arah depan. "Tentu saja aku serius". Dia mempercepat laju motornya membuat Luhan terkejut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sehun.

Motor Sehun kemudian berhenti di apartemen kecil dan sederhana. Daerah ini memang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul karena itu harganya relatif murah dan desainnya yang cukup sederhana. Luhan turun dari motor Sehun dan melepas helmnya.

Dia serahkan helm itu pada Sehun yang juga melepas helmnya. Sehun ambil helm itu dan menaruhnya digantungan motor. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. "Segeralah pindah dan tinggal bersamaku! Ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak penawaranku pertama kali. Mau sampai kapan kau kuantar jemput terus ketempat ini?"

Luhan memainkan kakinya di aspal dan gelisah. Dia memandang Sehun dengan wajah cemasnya dan melebarkan bola matanya. Sehun menghela napasnya kesal. "Beri aku waktu. Aku pasti akan pindah dan tinggal bersamamu. Jika bibiku mengijinkan. Aku sedang berusaha meminta ijin darinya".

Sehun mendengus untuk menutupi tawa aslinya. "Baiklah, _Hime-sama!_" ujar Sehun dan memakai kembali helmnya. Membuatnya terlihat gagah terlebih jaket kulit hitam yang saat ini dikenakannya. Dia sempat menyentuh bibir kecil Luhan dengan ibu jarinya sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan desauan angin yang cukup kencang. Luhan berdiri cukup lama hingga Sehun hilang dari pandangannya. Dia mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke gedung apartemennya yang cukup kecil.

Dia menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai atas tempat apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama bibinya, Jessica. Biasanya siang-siang seperti ini bibinya yang masih muda itu sedang bersantai dengan komputernya.

Dia sedang berusaha membuka pintu ketika melihat tetangganya, Sungmin, sedang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun yang merupakan tetangganya yang lain. Keduanya sedang tertawa-tawa sambil berbincang.

"Ah, Luhan, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sungmin dengan senyuman yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Iya, kalian habis darimana?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum sebelahnya.

"Kami? Baru saja selesai membantu tetangga baru yang pindah ke sini. Kau tahu, dia namja manis yang lucu. Namanya Kim Junsu. Dia kini tinggal di sebelah kamar Park Yoochun. Kini lantai atas juga sudah mau penuh. Menyenangkan sekali punya banyak tetangga!" jawab Sungmin ceria.

"Oh, _ye_. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu. Aku harus siap-siap jika ingin menemuinya, bukan?" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia kemudian membuka pintu masuk dan masuk ke dalam.

"Masih menunda-nunda, hm?"

Suara seorang wanita yang menyambutnya itu membuatnya melengos. Dia lihat wanita itu sedang duduk dengan kaki menyilang sambil memandang kedatangannya. "Jangan membuang waktu, Luhan!"

"Kau berisik!" sahutnya dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

ΩΩΩ

Malam yang dingin membuat Jaejoong merapatkan jaketnya yang tebal. Langkah kakinya terasa berat untuknya karena dia lelah bekerja seharian. Dia ketatkan pegangannya pada kantong belanjaannya. Dia harus segera pulang dan memasak untuk Junsu yang bekerja seharian. Junsu pasti lapar dan akan menghabiskan masakannya.

Dia terkejut saat isi dari kantungnya berjatuhan dengan deras menimpa jalanan. "Haaah! _JINJAA!_ Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku!?" keluhnya dan memunguti barang-barangnya yang berupa bahan masakan.

Saat dia sedang memunguti makanannya, seseorang ikut memunguti juga. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah tampan sedang tersenyum dan membantunya. Dia balas tersenyum saat pria itu menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, er-" ujarnya saat pria itu menyerahkan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahannya. Namun beberapa buah dan sayur terjatuh lagi dari tanggungan Jaejoong membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, maaf!"

Akhirnya, di sini Jaejoong sekarang. Berjalan bersama seorang pria yang membantunya membawa belanjaannya sendiri. Dia mendesah malu karena kecerobohan dan kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak memeriksa dulu kantung kertasnya saat menerima belanjaannya.

"Eh, itu.." pria yang bermata sipit dan berbadan tegap di sebelahnya itu mulai bersuara dan menunjukan wajah bingungnya membuat Jaejoong ikut bingung. "Nama-"

"Ah! Aku Jaejoong, kalau kau?" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan bibir cherry miliknya yang tebal. Mata besarnya menatap mata sipit pria yang berwajah kecil itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho, Jaejoong-_ssi_" pria itu menatap ke arah lain.

"Ehm, maaf Yunho-_ssi_ karena telah merepotkanmu! Aku bodoh sekali!" ujar Jaejoong yang merasa menyesal. Padahal hari ini adiknya pulang setelah beberapa hari pergi meninggalkannya karena tugasnya, tapi dia malah membuat orang lain repot lebih dari dia merepotkan adiknya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak berguna!

Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong baru kali ini mendengar suara tawa yang begitu renyah. Dia sendiri suka mendengarnya meski baru pertama kali. "Kau lucu sekali, Jaejoong-_ssi_! Aku tak apa."

Jaejoong merasa lebih malu dari yang tadi. Mana harga dirinya sebagai pria! Yah, meski pria di sebelahnya sudah mengalahkannya telak dari awal, tapi Jaejoong masih berusaha mempertahankan kejantannnya untuk terlihat seperti pria. Mana ada pria yang menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan di tolong pria lain?

Ah, ada satu! _Dia_ sendiri!

Jaejoong berhenti di depan apartemen sederhana yang nyaman. Dia tersenyum malu pada Yunho dan merasa canggung saat pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Sampai sini saja, Yunho-_ssi_. Aku akan masuk ke dalam" katanya dan menatap Yunho canggung.

Yunho mendengus. "Aku akan menawarkan ini sekali padamu. Apa kau tak mau kubantu sampai dalam?" tanyanya dengan senyum miring meremehkan.

Jaejoong bingung dan merasa kesal di saat bersamaan. "Tidak. Aku bisa!" katanya menahan kesal. Lalu Yunho menaruh semua bawaannya di atas lengannya dan menatapinya yang kesusahan.

Jaejoong menyesali keputusannya. Dia berusaha berjalan menuju pintu lift apartemennya namun beberapa barangnya terjatuh. Dia melihat Yunho yang malah melambaikan tangan padanya dengan ceria. _Namja_ itu!

Dia berusaha memungutnya namun setengah dari barangnya malah jatuh semua. Okay! Cukup sudah semua kebodohan memalukan ini!

"Butuh bantuan?" suara baritone itu membuatnya menghela napas kasar karena malu dan kesal. Pria yang wajahnya mirip musang itu sudah memunguti barang Jaejoong dan membantunya membawa barang itu.

"Terima kasih" ujar Jaejoong lirih. Dia berjalan cepat mendahului pria itu hingga sampai di depan lift dan memencet tombol. Selama di dalam lift, dia hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang terasa panas karena tak berani menatap Yunho. Memalukan!

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri, dia melirik Jaejoong dan tertawa kecil karena geli. Begitu mereka sampai di apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho menaruh semua barang itu di meja. Namun saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong yang merapikan semua barang-barang belanjaannya ke kulkas, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah, halo? Jessica _Nuna_? Ehm, baik-baik, aku mengerti... Aku juga akan pulang sekarang... Tenang saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" ujar Yunho pada ponselnya. Kemudian dia mematikan ponselnya setelah memberi salam. "Ah, Jaejoong-_ssi_!"

"_Nee_!?" Jaejoong segera menoleh pada Yunho dan menutup kulkasnya. Dia memandang bingung pada Yunho. "Ah, kopi?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebungkus kopi yang ada di mejanya yang penuh barang belanjaan.

Yunho tertawa melihat wajah polos Jaejoong. "Haha! Tidak, tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang" katanya dan melangkah keluar pintu. Dia tidak melihat wajah kecewa Jaejoong yang merasa kesepian.

"Oh, itu..." Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih!"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong yang lurus. "Iya, iya, nah! Sampai jumpa!" dia berbalik dan melangkah santai menuju lift.

Saat itu, entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa dia tak seharusnya membiarkan Yunho pergi. Karena dia tahu, mungkin dia _tidak_ akan pernah bertemu Yunho lagi selamanya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Ichie's Note :

HALOOO! Apa kabar semuanya!?

Ichie baru saja selesai berperang dengan Ujian. jadi, baru bisa update. pas banget sesuai janji Ichie, ini hadiah untuk kalian! /Tebar confetti/

soal siapa Dark Flash atau Blue Shadow itu masih misteri. makanya Ichie kasih sinyal-sinyal aja. Chanyeol itu kan udah di kasih tahu, kalau dia itu body guard Baekhyun. kenapa sehun sama jongin cegat chanyeol? mereka mau mastiin, siapa itu chanyeol. karena takutnya chanyeol itu anggota Lady.

HAY! kalian! tahukan sekarang Ichie akan berumur dewasa? /dark smirk/ HAHAHAHAH!

ichie bebas baca ff nc-17! YEAYYY! dan Ichie sudah dewasaaaa!

okay, itu gak penting. yaudah, kalian komentar dan tebak kelanjutannya, oh, iya, untuk merayakan sweet seventeen Ichie, akan Ichie Update chapter 4 pada tanggal 3 maret. itu kalo udah selesai di edit. wkwkwk. kalo ngaret paling lama tanggal 7 maret. kalian waiting aja tanggal itu. hahahaha!

JAA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary : Sehun percaya pada kisah cintanya dan Luhan adalah nyata. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap percaya ketika tahu semua yang Luhan lakukan adalah Manipulasi?/"Kebohongan yang kau buat, akan melukai. Sebanyak kau melukai, sebanyak itu pula kau akan terluka."/HunHan/Action/Drama/"Ini Dark World. Di tempat inilah orang seperti kita lahir."/"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kehidupan lain?"/Warn:Bloody story/

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Crime and Romance Action and Drama

Boys Love

Mature

Ichie Kurosaki

Proudly Presents

_**Mirror in our Knife**_

Pagi ini seperti pagi biasanya untuk Sungmin. Dia mulai menghias toko bunganya dengan bermacam rangkaian bunga. Setelah beberapa lama dia sedang asik menyirami bunga-bunganya, masuklah seorang pria ke dalam tokonya.

"Halo" sapa pria itu. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan bunga Iris? Kekasihku suka sekali bunga itu" katanya dengan tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu. Aku akan merangkainya". Sungmin melangkah mendekati kumpulan bunga Iris dengan cepat. "Untuk apa bunga ini? Apa kau akan berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. Pria itu sedang memandangi bunga mawar.

"Tidak. Itu _pesan_ untuknya. Sekaligus _do'a_ dan _harapan_ atas hubungan kami" jawab pria itu. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk walau dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kemudian setelah selesai merangkai bunga, dia serahkan bunga itu.

"Ini, bunga Iris. Artinya _"Walaupun harus menyeberangi laut, melewati lautan api, aku akan tetap mencarimu, Sayang. Cintaku hanya untukmu__"._ Apa anda ingin nama anda ditulis di kertas pesan ini?"

"Iya, namaku Kim Jongdae, itu untuk Kim Minseok" pria itu menunjuk kertas di ikatan bunga itu. Lalu Sungmin menulis nama keduanya. Selesainya pria itu pergi membawa bunganya.

Sungmin memperhatikan pria itu sampai dia menghilang di belokan. "Apa mereka sudah menikah? Bahagia sekali gadis bernama Minseok itu", komentar Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pria lain yang sangat Sungmin kenal beberapa bulan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rusuh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Argh! Aku tak tahu apa pekerjaanmu hingga kau bisa sesantai ini datang ke tokoku" sambut Sungmin. Dia mendengus ketika Kyuhyun malah nyengir disindir olehnya. "Kau pasti seorang pengangguran!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu. "Aku 'kan tidak tahu. Kapan aku akan berhenti menemuimu", ujarnya sambil menunduk dan menatapi bunga Akasia yang berwarna kuning.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau ingin datang kan datang saja. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berhenti" ujar Sungmin sambil merawat bunga-bunganya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan mendekati kumpulan bunga Akasia.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku mempelajari banyak hal tentang bunga. Menurutku, aku memiliki satu bunga yang mewakili perasaanku padamu" ujar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut pada bunga Akasia yang berwarna kuning lembut.

Sungmin menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Akasia yang kau pegang itu, artinya dia itu memiliki rasa cinta yang-"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian dia mencabut satu bunga Akasia itu dan membawanya pergi. "Ne, aku pergi dulu! Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan".

"HEY! Kau belum bayar!" seru Sungmin marah. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal akan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak normal. "Apa-apaan dia itu!? Aku 'kan juga laki-laki. Apa dia tidak normal? _Namja_ aneh!"

XOXO

Sehun mengerti Luhan. apa pun yang Luhan pikirkan dalam kepalanya, Sehun pasti bisa menebaknya. Karena Sehun sudah mengenal Luhan. sangat mengenalnya.

Atau itulah yang dia _pikirkan_.

Karena itu Sehun tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan saat ini. Maka dia lepas helmnya dan turun dari motornya. Luhan sendiri menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Katakanlah, _Ruhan_!"

"Itu... soal pindah. Aku sudah membicarakannya!" Luhan mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sehun. "Kita tidak bisa!"

Wajah Sehun yang tetap datar membuat Luhan menghela napas karena dia rasakan hatinya berdenyut. "Kenapa?"

"Eoh? Ehm, itu... karena kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan ku?"

Sehun tetap memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi dan dahinya berdenyut membuat Luhan menjengit. "Jadi, aku yang sekarang ini adalah orang asing?" Sehun menunduk memandang Luhan. "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku menemui bibimu dan mengatakan padanya kalau kau menembakku kemudian kita pacaran?"

Luhan membelalak dan menggeleng panik. "JANGAN! _KAMI-SAMA!_" jerit Luhan saat Sehun ingin melewatinya untuk masuk ke apartemannya. Saat itulah tetangga Luhan yang baru keluar dari apartemen dan memandang bingung pada keduanya. "Ah, _an-annyeong_, Junsu-_ssi_!"

"_Ne_, Luhan-_ssi_. _YA!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan terkejut ditanya kasar seperti itu oleh tetangga barunya.

"Mengantar pacarku, tentu saja" jawab Sehun dan merangkul Luhan. "Lihat, dia cantik 'kan?" Sehun memandang datar pada Junsu membuat pria itu mendecih.

"Hati-hati Luhan-_ssi_, namja itu tidak normal!" ujar Junsu dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Luhan sendiri mendorong Sehun agar melepas rangkulannya. Dia palingkan wajahnya yang merona dan menenangkan degup jantungnya.

"Kau! Apa kau gila?" Luhan memandang heran pada Sehun yang diam saja. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah? Apa kau tidak takut kalau orang lain tahu?"

"Oh. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau malu kalau orang lain tahu kau itu penyuka sesama jenis. Aneh, bukankah kau yang mengubahku jadi sepertimu? Kenapa kau malah malu?" Sehun mendengus dan naik ke motornya. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Kita akan kencan".

"Kencan!?" Luhan mendekati Sehun. "Benarkah?" wajahnya berbinar dengan cerah karena gembira. Sehun tersenyum miring dan mengecup pipi namja itu.

"Ya, gunakan dress atau rok mini. Karena aku menyukainya" Sehun segera mengangkat helmnya saat Luhan ingin memukulnya dengan kesal.

"Dalam mimpimu!" serunya dan berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan kesal. "_KUSO! BAKA!_" jeritnya kesal.

Sehun tertawa melihat kepergian Luhan. Dia dongakan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang wanita memandangnya dari jendela. Saat dia balas mamandang, wanita itu menghilang.

XOXO

Senyuman namja itu membuat Yoochun balas tersenyum. Tetangga barunya ini memang memiliki wajah yang manis dan ramah. Baru kali ini dia bertemu namja yang baik sepertinya. Tidak cocok kalau dijadikan teman biasa saja.

"Masuklah!" ajaknya. "Aku sudah memasak dan kau bisa makan bersamaku" namja itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali" kata Yoochun dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangannya begitu rapi dan bersih. Yoochun sendiri merasa nyaman melihatnya.

Apalagi masakan namja bernama Junsu itu juga begitu sedap. Ketika makan bersama pun namja itu tidak canggung. Mereka mengobrol dan makan bersama dengan seru. Lain waktu Yoochun akan cari alasan agar bisa mengajak Junsu pergi bersama dengannya.

"Oh, ya, Yoochun-ah, apa kau tahu kalau kabarnya, ada mafia dari eropa yang sedang melakukan kejahatan di negara ini?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah serius.

"EEH! Be-benarkah? Ehe?" Yoochun tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata Junsu, orang yang menarik baginya ini juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya. Tapi informasi _serahasia_ itu, tidak mungkin diketahui oleh orang awam seperti Junsu.

"Kau bilang kalau kau ini seorang detektif? Kau tidak tahu? Sayang sekali!" ujar Junsu yang Yoochun yakin dia sedang merasa di atas awan karena tahu hal yang tidak Yoochun ketahui. Bukan Yoochun tidak tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu agar hal detail lainnya tidak bocor.

"Tapi Junsu-ya, dari mana kau tahu hal itu? Apa itu bukan kabar bohong?" tanya Yoochun mencoba agar menutupi kebocoran data rahasia pemerintah.

Junsu tersenyum senang. "Aku... bagaimana mengatakannya?" dia menatap Yoochun dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang... aku punya _keterkaitan_ dengan mereka?"

Yoochun membelalak dan tubuhnya merinding dengan segera. Dia yakin dia benar-benar dalam bahaya serius. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Aku memiliki _hubungan_ di dalamnya?" Junsu tertawa melihat wajah Yoochun yang mulai memucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"A-aku sebaiknya pulang karena eh-itu-sudah malam. Nah-eh-sampai jumpa besok!" Yoochun terlihat gugup dan bangkit dengan linglung. Dia masih memandang ngeri pada Junsu dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar rumah Junsu. Dia berusaha tersenyum pada Junsu meski ketakutan karena kakinya terasa berat bahkan hingga dia menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat di wajah Junsu adalah senyuman mengerikan milik namja manis itu. Yoochun langsung lemas dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi di lantai kamarnya sendiri. Baik, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Setelah rasa penasarannya sendiri akan kasus mafia Britania yang ditanganinya membawanya pada bahaya, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

XOXO

Bunyi bel yang beberapa kali Junsu tekan membuat orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu keluar dan membuka pintu. Wajah seorang wanita cantik langsung menyambut Junsu. Dia tersenyum pada wanita itu dan mengangkat sedikit kue yang dibelinya di toko.

Wanita itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

"Kalau saya tidak salah, anda pasti tetangga baru yang menempati lantai atas. Iya 'kan, Kim Junsu-_ssi_?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung menuju konter dapurnya untuk membuatkan minum. "Anda mau Jus, Kopi, atau teh?"

"Air biasa saja, Jessica-_ssi_" jawab Junsu dan menaruh kuenya di meja. Dia duduk di sofa sambil mengamati sekeliling. "Jessica-_ssi_, saya ingin mengundang orang-orang di lantai ini, termasuk anda dan adik anda, untuk makan malam bersama di apartemen saya".

Jessica datang dan menaruh minuman di hadapan Junsu. Gelas itu berisi air berwarna hijau muda yang Junsu yakini bukan air putih biasa, namun sirup. "Anda baik sekali, Junsu-_ssi_. Jam berapa acaranya dimulai?"

Junsu tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa jessica akan datang. "Jam 7 malam ini. Ah, apa anda mengenal baik Park Yoochun-_ssi_?"

Wajah jessica terlihat bingung sesaat namun dia tersenyum lagi. "Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Kenapa anda menanyakannya, Junsu-_ssi_?"

"Ah, saya penasaran pada Park Yoochun-_ssi_. Apa anda tahu dia bekerja sebagai apa dan di mana?" Junsu terlihat gugup saat bertanya pada Jessica.

"Oh, saya tahu jika dia itu seorang detektif di pemerintahan, Kim Junsu-_ssi_. Dia juga memiliki adik seorang agen perlindungan. Keduanya bekerja di kepolisian" Jessica meminum sirupnya dan memotong kue yang Junsu bawa. Dia taruh di kedua piring kecil agar keduanya bisa menikmati kue itu bersama.

"Wah, anda tahu banyak ya, aku sekarang mengira jika Park Yoochun-_ssi_ membohongiku karena berkata adiknya adalah siswa di Seoul High School. Apa anda sering mengobrol dengan Park Yoochun-_ssi_?" Junsu mengambil piring kecil yang berisi kuenya dan mencicipinya sedikit.

Wanita di atas umur 20 itu terdiam sebentar dan senyum di bibirnya menghilang. Dia melirik tajam pada Junsu yang masih menikmati potongan kuenya. "Nah, Junsu-_ssi_, bagaimana kalau kita ke intinya saja. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

Junsu meletakkan piring kecilnya dan memandang mata tajam Jessica. Dia tersenyum miring dan berlagak bingung. "Tidak ada, Jung Jessica-_ssi_, hanya bertanya sejauh mana pengetahuan anda. Apa ada yang salah?"

Mata Jessica menyipit dan dia menahan amarahnya. "Dari mana asalmu, Junsu-_ssi_?"

"Ah, sebaiknya saya permisi, Jessica-ssi. Karena anda terlihat mempunyai banyak urusan penting. _Annyeong gihaseyo, Jessica-ssi!_" Junsu bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jessica dengan santai.

"Anda terlalu ceroboh, Kim Junsu-_ssi_. Pastikan anda tidak terlambat malam ini!" seru Jessica sebelum pintu apartemennya ditutup oleh Junsu.

XOXO

Derum motor itu berhenti saat Jongin mematikan mesin motornya dan Kyungsoo turun. Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum pada Jongin.

"_Gomawo_, Jongin-ah!" ujar Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha memikirkan sesuatu dan panik melihat Jongin yang kembali memakai helmnya. Dia segera memegang lengan Jongin, menahan pemuda itu memakai kembali helmnya.

Merasa seseorang menghalangi pergerakannya, Jongin memandang bingung pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Jongin tahu pemuda ini merasa takut dia tinggal karena statusnya yang merupakan buronan mafia internasional. Meski pun keluarganya sendiri saat ini aman bersama penjagaan keluarga Kim, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri menempati rumahnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal sebentar?" tanyanya. Jongin yang memang bersikap acuh, hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya. Lega merayapi Kyungsoo saat namja itu kembali menaruh helmnya dan turun dari motor. "A-aku akan memasak!"

Larinya Kyungsoo ke dalam rumah membuat Jongin memandangnya bingung. Namun namja berkulit terbakar matahari itu acuh saja dan ikut masuk ke dalam. Rumah Kyungsoo merupakan rumah kecil yang usang dan butuh banyak perbaikan. Melihat langit-langit yang siap rubuh kapan saja membuat Jongin merasa prihatin.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Jongin dan duduk di lantai di depan meja makan. Dia tumpu wajahnya pada salah satu tangannya yang bersandar pada meja sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang memasak.

"Sejak aku kecil. Beberapa tahun lalu ayah di-PHK dan karena adikku harus dioperasi, dia meminjam dana pada seorang rentenir. Nah, untuk membayar rentenir itu, ayah berurusan dengan temannya yang memiliki hubungan dengan klan Britania. Teman ayah memberi ayah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ayah selesaikan. Ayah melarikan diri dan akhirnya kami yang dikejar-kejar.

"Dalam usaha melarikan diri itu, adikku yang sakit malah meninggal. Dan klan Britania mengancam akan menyakiti ibuku jika aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan ayah. Mereka tahu jika aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan putra presiden dan mereka memanfaatkannya".

Sambil bercerita seperti itu, Kyungsoo lancar sekali menyiapkan minum untuknya sekaligus memasak. Jongin tersenyum sendiri memikirkan jika Kyungsoo itu cocok untuk jadi seorang istri.

"Tapi sekarang aku merasa lega sekali. Karena bertemu dengan kalian. Kim Joonmyeon-_ssi_ sudah memberikan ibuku pekerjaan di dalam mansion Kim dan memberikan perlindungan. Aku berhutang budi sekali pada klan Kim dan klan Wu," Kyungsoo memasak dan tersenyum. "Namun lebih beruntung lagi karena aku bertemu dengan Jongin-ah" ujarnya sambil menatap mata Jongin dan tersenyum tulus.

Untuk menutupi senyuman yang hampir diukirnya, Jongin mendengus. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang digunakan untuk bertumpu. "Aku tidak mengerti yang apa yang kau bicarakan, _sunbae_".

Kyungsoo mengulum saja bibirnya mendapat reaksi seperti itu karena tahu betapa dinginnya Jongin. Dia selesaikan masakannya kemudian menyajikannya di depan Jongin. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya sebentar untuk cuci tangan sebelum menyantap makanan itu bersama Kyungsoo.

"Wah! Masakan ini enak sekali!" ujar Jongin senang. Kemudian dia makan lebih lahap lagi tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terdiam. "Ayo makan, hyung! Ini enak sekali!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makannya. Tak dia sangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari seorang Kim Jongin.

XOXO

Pemandangan di kamar Baekhyun yang berupa kota Seoul menjadi hal yang tidak pernah bosan dia pandangi. Kamar yang begitu luas dan mewah itu tak membuat Baekhyun bersyukur atas nikmat yang dimilikinya. Justru dia merasa _hampa_.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat dia menoleh dan berseru agar pelayannya bisa masuk. Seorang _maid_ menunduk sebentar tanpa berani menatap matanya langsung.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar meminta anda datang ke kantornya sekarang" ujar _maid_ itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Setelah pintu berdebum pelan tanda tertutup, Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar.

Dia kemudian berlalu keluar kamarnya setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi. Dalam hati dia mengutuk betapa luasnya rumah ini karena dia harus berjalan menuju kantor ayahnya. "Ini rumah atau museum!?" gerutunya.

Diketuknya pintu kantor ayahnya dan masuk setelah mendapat sahutan. Dia membeku saat menemukan seorang pemuda yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Masuklah ia ke dalam dan berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun, mungkin kau sudah mengenal Park Chanyeol. Dia satu sekolah dan teman sekelasmu" ujar Tuan Byun.

"Sudah, Ayah" jawab Baekhyun. "Aku juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah pelindungku".

"Bagus, kalau begitu, demi keamananmu, kau akan pindah dan tinggal di sebelah apartemennya besok pagi. Karena kita tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali dalam bahaya. Kita mendapat ancaman bahwa klan _**Jugeum**_ berusaha menculikmu. Apa kau mengerti?" Tuan Byun menatap tajam mata kecil Baekhyun.

"Iya, ayah. Saya mengerti" sahut Baekhyun dan menundukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi penghormatan. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, untuk malam ini menginaplah. Besok anda akan mengantar Baekhyun. Sekaligus untuk berjaga-jaga. Saya pikir Baekhyun akan lebih aman dan nyaman bila tidak tinggal di sini" ujar Tuan Byun. Dia menoleh sedikit pada Baekhyun yang masih menundukan wajahnya. "Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini untuk berkemas, Baekhyun".

"Baik, Pak Presiden" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan memandangnya. Namun Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dan melangkah keluar dengan perasaan menggelegak. Suara tertutupnya pintu Tuan Byun menusuk kedua orang di dalamnya.

"Saya berharap banyak pada keluarga anda, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_. Kakak anda pun memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi" lanjut Tuan Byun tanpa terpengaruh apa pun.

Chanyeol memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, Pak Presiden".

XOXO

Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok!

Suara gedoran pintu itu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring saling pandang bingung.

"Kau buka pintunya, aku akan bersembunyi dan menyerang mereka dari belakang" ujar Jongin yang lari masuk ke bagian belakang rumah Kyungsoo dengan tasnya.

Kyungsoo segera melepas celemeknya setelah mematikan keran. Dia melangkah ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Iya, ada apa _Ahjussi_?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut. Pria yang berdiri di depan pintunya mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh lagi di dalam ruangan. Masuklah tiga pria lainnya, total ada empat pria yang mengelilingi Kyungsoo yang mencoba bangkit kembali. Seorang pria merendahkan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo?" senyuman pria itu membuat Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Dia membelalakan matanya saat tiga orang pria di belakang pria itu yang masih berdiri roboh seketika. Suara jatuhnya ketiga pria itu membuat seorang pria yang tersisa malah terkekeh.

"_Ye_?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo saat pria itu berdiri dan berbalik. Ditemukannya seseorang yang bermasker hitam dengan lambang Jugeum menghalangi pintu.

Set! Jleb!

Shuriken dan pisau kecil yang melesat ke arah pria itu kini menancap di dinding tanpa menggores pria itu sedikit pun. Gerakannya yang menghindar juga sangat cepat.

"Wah, tak kusangka klan Jugeum akan ada di sini. Apa kalian tak menjaga perbatasan seperti biasa?" tanya pria itu sambil maju dengan lompatan dengan _handgun_ yang sudah dikokang dan ditembakan ke arah orang bermasker itu.

Kaus hitam dengan celana hitam membuatnya mudah bersembunyi di kegelapan bersama jubah hitamnya. Kyungsoo berusaha merangkak menuju dalam rumahnya untuk mencari perlindungan karena tahu akan berbahaya jika dia masih berdiam diri.

"Jongin! Di mana kau?" lirihnya.

Brugh! Bak!

Dia tolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan jika kedua orang itu sedang baku hantam dengan kepalan tangan dan _dagger_ yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat pintu. Dia kembali merangkak dan lari saat dia bisa bangkit. Dia bersembunyi di balik _kitchen_ _set_ dan mengambil sebuah pisau.

Dia berbalik dan mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

Dor!

Suaru itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan memperhatikan siapa yang terluka. Dia lihat Jongin yang menindih pria itu dan mengunci pergerakannya. Ditepisnya pistol pria itu dan mengancam menggunakan _dagger_ emasnya ke leher pria itu.

"Siapa kau!?" seru pria itu dengan wajah merah karena marah dan kesal.

"Kai. _And who are you?_" balas orang bermasker itu dengan semakin menekan _dagger_-nya. Pria itu berusaha menjauhkan diri namun sia-sia.

"Donghae. Cih, _so you're really_ _**Jugeum**_ _clan_? _Why you were here? It isn't your bussiness. He is our people!_" seru Donghae menatap sinis pada Kai, pria dengan masker hitam dengan lambang Jugeum.

"_Of course. He is our bussiness. Cause, he was Korean people. Remember it_, Donghae-_ssi_!" balas Kai sebelum memukul kembali wajah Donghae hingga pria itu pingsan. "_Unfortunately, your face is good. But not good enough_".

Kai kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengintipnya. Dia buka maskernya untuk menunjukan jika dia adalah Jongin. Lalu keduanya keluar rumah dan menaiki motor Jongin. Dia pasang helmnya di wajahnya yang tertutupi masker.

Kyungsoo sudah memeluk pinggang Jongin erat membuat Jongin tidak ragu lagi melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keduanya meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Menyisakan tiga mayat pria dan Donghae yang tidak sadarkan diri.

XOXO

Ichie's Note :

ANNYEOOOOONG! CHINGUDEULL! MIANHAEEE! haha. Ichie telat update lageee! maklum, banyak tugas2 yang belum terselesaikan. contohnya, baca komik yaoi. (EHHHH!) yaudahlah, yang penting Ichie update sekarang. buat chingu yang review, Ichie akan balas yang log-in langsung atau kalau gak sempet, Ichie bakal tulis di line pada episode akhir sebagai rasa terima kasih. tetep dukung ff ini. karena sumpah demi kangkung goreng, ff ini tuh nguras otak banget. Ichie bahkan hampir nyerah karena kena WB. itu bener2 musuh para authorrrr! gileee!

Haha, kalian yang pada bingung dan sudah menebak-nebak, silahkanlah! oh, iya, maaf, ya, Ichie belum bisa mengurangi lain bahasa. karena itu penting untuk kejelasan cerita. Klan Jugeum itu emang tahu kalo klan britania dari eropa, makanya mereka bicara pake Inggris. apa perlu ada translatornya? jawab yaah. jadi mungkin kalian bakal lebih ngerti. untuk Readerdeul, jangan negative thinking sama luhan. dia itu kan innosent. wkwkwk. coba kalian tebak SIAPA itu Dark Flash? siapa itu the real Lady Victoria? dan siapa yang udah bunuh keluarga Jerman sehun? hayooo! sabar buat next chap nee? /BIG HUG?

REVIEEEEEWWWWWW!


End file.
